Megaman Storm
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Strom, X, Bass and Zero as thier Brother along with Kurama to save Cyber City
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of the Storm

Megaman Storm

PT.1: The Arrival of the Storm

It cuts to a Black Zero facing a vortex and walking through it to Konohagakure and his Armor vanished! He was now clad in a black shirt, black pants, black shoes and his hair reached down to near his back "Ok, now to look for a mister "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"." And he sees a blond kid and he casts on his armor and stops the Viliagers "B-Shield!" he said as a Shield with 3 spikes on it appeared on his arm and he launched it "Duck!" said Storm as Naruto crouched down and a spike cut a man's right shoulder "Ow!" said the man and a Villager said "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" and the man spoke "Yeah, this man was protecting the Kyuubi!" and Naruto said "I May be the Kyuubi's jailer, but I'm human like you!" and he was clad in orange colored Megaman Bass armor with an Orange Bass Buster, this was Naruto in his reploid form, Megaman Kurama and an orange male Renamon stood in front of him "Kurama's the name! Protecting my jailer's my game!" he said in a 15 year old boy's voice and he also had 9 foxtails and he jumped high in the air "Vulpinian?" said Storm "Vulpi-whatian?" said a Villager "Vulpinian. A race of humanoid Renamon like aliens, and he's the last one, Kurama had a older sister named Thasha, Orochimaru was visiting his home planet Vulpus-5, he asked Kurama if he would join him and Kurama refused, in turn Orochimaru killed his older sister and parents. And destroyed his planet with a doomsday device." And Kurama has a flashback as his ears perk up and his eyes widen

_It cuts to an orange planet that had a city similar to New York City and Kurama was sparring with his sister, Thasha "Ok, lil' bro. let's head back to mom and dad." And they run home to see their house destroyed "OUR HOUSE!" Said Kurama and they see their mother and father's dead bodies and saw Thasha in Orochimaru holding his sister hostage "Thasha!" said Kurama and Orochimaru spoke "Join me, or I will end your sister's life!" and Kurama said "Not a chance snakeboy!" he said using the Proto-K Buster on his left arm Orochimaru used a gun to shoot Thasha in the head "NO!" Screamed Kurama as he used the Gatling bit and shot Orochimaru's chest open and Orochimaru opens up a briefcase and teleports away as Vulpus-5 was destroyed_

"Then I entered Konoha, entered Monster form and pulled a Godzilla and Naruto's Father, the Yodaime Hokage sealed me in Naruto, it caused a Chakra Shortage and put him and Kushina in stasis." And a villager said "Should've known, Naruto got his looks from the 4th Hokage, he's practically a spitting image of Minato-san." And a Man said "But Danzo attacked Tsunade and turned her into stone! He even started taxing people and he put Naruto's friends to Death to be executed on Halloween night!" and Kakashi said "Whoa! Kurama's right about Naruto being Minato's son! take away the whiskers and he looks like Minato-Sensei!" and Danzo saw this through his crystal ball "So Naruto's the son of the 4th Hokage? Interesting." And the head of the Nara clan said "He's also the last of the Uzumaki Clan!" and Danzo smiled "When Halloween comes, we'll sentence Naruto's friends to the Guillotine." And he started laughing evilly


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

Megaman Storm

PT.2: The Rescue

It cuts to Kiba with a Sad expression on his face "So this is it, sentenced to death by Guillotine by a Tax-happy nin." And they saw a male Renamon with 9 tails "Kyuubi?" said Tenten "My real name is Kurama, Kyuubi's a title." And Kurama removes their shackles and runs off with them "Naruto sent me to rescue you." He spoke and Kiba said "Thanks, By the way how old are you?" and Kurama said "15." And Kiba said "Whoa!" and Tsume said "Kurama is actually getting our kids out!" and the parents cheered and as the children head home and Choji was panting "Walk it off soldier." Said Kurama and Choji runs home and Kurama takes out a pair of pistols like the ones Axl weilds and starts shooting the Root ANBU and runs to Naruto's house

Elsewhere Danzo saw this and growled "Who knew Kurama would be armed with firearms." And a councilman said "We should give up." And Danzo takes out an Axl pistol and shot the man in the head and said "By the time Halloween begins, I'll have burned Konoha to the ground!"


End file.
